


Mind Control : Respect and pheromones.

by Jasmine27



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not really though, Past Relationship(s), Period Sex, Pheromones, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, implied gay, kinda non con, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine27/pseuds/Jasmine27
Summary: "My, you're so wet already," he said while running his fingers up and down her covered slit, "Does the thought of someone fucking you in the bathroom turn you on? Are you just in heat?"Joycee could not answer. She stared at him and bucked her hips, wanting to have her relief. She tugged on his hair and whined.





	Mind Control : Respect and pheromones.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was co-written by TheMasterBaiter and edited with the help of Luxx and Onyx03. I'm very thankful to them.

Joycee noticed him when he walked in. 

Mostly because the waitress at the cafe had a warm smile and a hug for him, which seemed strange. Joycee was a regular here and had never seen him, and she had never seen the waitress greet anyone so informally.

He was tall, brown skinned, with black hair and black eyes. Normally, he would have been a little scary looking, but the waitresses reaction to him was completely relaxed.

"Hi Abel! How you doing babe?" She said with a big smile and a wink. 

"Better now, Honey" he replied to the waitress, whose name, Joycee remembered, was actually Honey.

And then he kissed her! Full on the lips. And she giggled and smiled really big before she pushed him away saying she had work to do and couldn't play.

Abel looked around for a seat, and Joycee quickly looked away, but then looked back when another lady, returning from behind the kitchen, squealed and called out to Abel, saying something about a great weekend. 

Fred, the guy who owned the place, came out and gave him a big hug and, if her eyes did not deceive her, a quick little shy kiss on the lips. They looked around afterwards like they wanted to make sure no one noticed. 

Joycee concentrated on her coffee, but her mind was whirling. 'Who is this Abel guy and why does everyone here, including Fred, flirt with him?'

Abel sat at the counter, two stools down from Joycee. And then he looked right at her. 

Targeted.

The moment Abel got close to Joycee, she noticed that the air became... thick. Her nose picked up his nice smell and it reminded her of a slow summer morning.

"You must be wondering why I kissed Fred?" Abel suddenly asked. Joycee spit coffee out of her nose and blushed. 

Was this guy really talking to her? Abel got up from his stool and sat down on the one next to Joycee. She got a deeper whiff of his lovely scent. 

"Not at all!" She answered. "I mean I don't care who you kiss. Although, I am a regular here and I never noticed he was into men..."

"He wasn't before me." His arm brushed against hers when he sat down. She felt a heat lingering on the spot. Normally, Joycee would have been shocked that this guy had the audacity to even move next to her. She could honestly say she was a knockout and much better looking guys hit on her all the time. Generally she was sick of it but somehow, this time, it wasn't bothering her. In fact, she felt sort of excited and happy. He smelled so good and was so nice to everyone; and kind of nice to look at.

"I decided a long time ago to find some joy in my life, and not let things get in the way of that if there was any way at all to avoid it." Abel said with a serious and very earnest expression on his rugged face. "Haven't you ever seen someone and just instantly thought about having sex with them?"

"What?" Joycee was shocked, but she blushed. Of course she had seen good looking men and fantasized about what they were like in the sack. But why was she replying to this guy? Damn it! She didn't even know him.

"Name's Abel. You must know me though. I came to the hospital a few days ago to collect my blood test result? For STDs?" Abel looked at her questioningly. 

Coffee long forgotten, Joycee stared back. Yes, she did remember him. She remembered that he was kind and had patiently waited when she had mixed up some papers. She hadn't remembered him being this attractive, however. Certainly not this forward!

"I'm as clean as this counter." Abel proclaimed with great pride, pointing to the spotless countertop. "Honey does nice work here, and there." he said while looking up and winking at her. Honey blushed and shushed him, getting back to her other customers. 

Joycee smiled and looked directly at him. Suddenly, she felt calm; very much at ease. She smiled slightly and Abel took this as his cue to continue.

"Back to what I was saying. I'm going to take your silence for a yes: You have seen people that you immediately wanted to have sex with. So why not just fuck that person?" He asked as calmly as you might ask about the weather.

"Because there are a lot of things that I need to consider! I can't just go around and be like "Hiya buddy, wanna fuck?" " Joycee sputtered.

Abel laughed. This chick was going to be fun.

"Well, let's say that the person is me. It'll be easier to explain. So why, specifically, won't you fuck me? And please, don't give that STD bullshit. We both know that I'm clean."

Joycee was caught off guard. All of this was happening so quick. She just wanted to have a cup of coffee, damn it.

"Because I don't know you!!" Joycee said in a shocked voice. "You could be a rapist or some shit!" 

"Ok, that's a valid concern and one I've heard before." Abel nodded. "Let's think about this: How many people know you are here?" 

Joycee thought about it for a minute. "Well, Fred and Honey of course. And I've known them a long time; I've come here for years." 

"Anyone else?" Abel asked.

"Yeah, actually, I told my roommate that I was coming down for a late night coffee, so she would know where I was." Joycee said.

"Right, so at least people would know where you are. Another thing you can do is take a picture of me, and my ID, and text it to someone you trust so they know who you are with." Abel pulled out his wallet and held up his ID under his chin. 

"Go ahead, take a pic." Able insisted.

Joycee fumbled around in her purse for her phone and then took a couple pictures. 

"Look, this doesn't mean I'm going to do anything, you know that right?" She said and Abel nodded. 

"What would I say on my text?" She asked.

"Just that you are with me, and to call the police if you don't check in after a couple hours?" Abel advised.

"Oh... that makes sense." Joycee said as she sent the text to her roommate. "Where did you learn about this?"

"Well, I had a really lovely night, years ago, with a woman named Sophie. We met at a bar and we started fooling around back at her place. She asked me for my ID right in the middle of me unzipping her dress. She said that I seemed so safe that she actually forgot about her golden rule. I was a little scared at first, but I figured she was worth being ID'd for. She was so hot! And I knew I wasn't going to hurt her."

"She had some problem with her phone, and after she finally sent the text, we were so frustrated at the delay that we practically tore each others clothes off." Able leaned closer and lowered his voice. "We started in the bedroom, but after we fucked on her bed, I took her in the bathroom and made her watch herself getting fingered in the mirror."

Joycee sat there with her mouth open. Did this guy really just describe himself fucking another woman to her? And did he really just mention one of Joycee's all time bucket list fantasies? She had always wanted to watch herself get fucked in a mirror, and had never had the guts to ask a lover to do that. It just seemed so... tacky. Pornographic. Or something. 

Abel watched her face, seeing that she was a little flustered but also intrigued. She noticed him watching, waiting and realized he was just letting her work through it in her own time.

"What if you're in a relationship?" She blurted out. "I just will not be the 'other women'. I don't want to hurt anybody or break anyone up."

"Well, you just saw me kiss them," Abel said, pointing to his fan club, "They have all known me for years and can vouch for me, I'm very much single." He held up his hands, showing an empty ring finger and flashed Joycee a smile that somehow made her feel ridiculously safe. 

Realizing he had probably done a lot more than kiss Fred and Honey, gave her a pang of jealousy. Joycee did not mind though, she knew they were good people. 

"Won't Honey be jealous?" Joycee asked.

Able turned and beckoned Honey over to the counter. 

"Honey, would you mind if Joycee and I had a tumble in the sheets?" He asked quietly, just as calm as you please.

"Not at all sweet thing. We just enjoyed each other, I'm not looking for a husband." Honey answered, with a wink to Joycee "Besides, you know I have a hot date with Fred and Lisa tonight." she continued nodding to the women at the register. Leaning closer, she whispered "Went out and got a strap-on at lunch. I figure after years of them fucking me over in this place, I deserve to fuck them in return!" she laughed.

"And Abel, seriously, thanks for opening me up to enjoying my life?" She glanced back towards the kitchen "And for opening up Fred!" 

Turning back to Joycee, she winked again, that way that only saucy waitresses can, and said "Enjoy yourself sweetheart, he's worth the tumble" before continuing back to her work. 

Joycee tore her eyes off Honey's receding form and closed her mouth which had been hanging open. She turned back to Able's kind face, and found herself wanting to focus on him only. She was oblivious to the fact that the cafe was almost empty now. Abel got closer to Joycee and spread his legs so that his knee was touching Joycee's.

"So," he continued with a lower voice, "Any other concerns?"

"But what about all these people" she said under her breath, while looking around the cafe. "Honey may be ok with it, but Fred and Lisa by the register? If they know, I won't ever be able to come back in here again! I'm sure they don't see me as someone who sleeps around. You will just go and brag to your friends about another conquest and I'll get a bad reputation."

"I remember once a women who had exactly that concern. Her name was Ronda, and she lived with her family so we couldn't go to her place. I paid for a hotel room and let her pick which one. After I checked in, she snuck in the back and tore my clothes off; nearly ate me alive. I swear she really loved oral sex; couldn't get enough of my dick in her mouth."

Joycee blushed, but the thought of the wild sex certainly excited her. She found herself wondering how his cock would taste.

"I had to be very careful not to damage her clothes, because she would have been so embarrassed if her mom or dad had realize we had fucked."

"Were you really thinking about her reputation at that point?"

"Oh sure! The last thing I ever want to do is damage anyone. Ever." Abel assured her. 

"When we were fucking, she would say "oh, oh, oh" over and over, like she was surprised by each thrust. Just a lovely women" Abel continued, "And when she was sucking me off, she loved my fingers deep up inside her." 

Joycee couldn't help glancing at his hands. Large and strong. How would they feel all over her body? She realised that yes, he did have nice fingers. The animal in her mind growled. She would like those fingers inside of her. Joycee blushed when she felt a gush of liquid between her legs. She was so wet of all a sudden! 

Abel noticed Joycee's reaction and knew that his pheromones were working. He brought his hand to her arm and gently caressed it. Joycee looked at his hand and again, could not help but wonder how those fingers would feel inside of her.

Abel leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "So, do you have any other concerns?"

Joycee looked at him, as if unsure of why she had concerns in the first place. She was on the pill, so getting pregnant was unlikely. Suddenly she remembered something.

"Oh yeah, I do. I'm on my period! I don't know if you're comfortable with that?" 

Abel laughed.

"Oh sweetheart. I'm a big boy. I think I can handle some blood. And it makes it much less likely that you would get pregnant, especially if your period just started. Any other concerns?"

"Uh-no?" Joycee shook her head, her mind whirling.

"Do you think I'm hot, then?"

He was indeed hot. His arms bulged from his shirt and he seemed so safe. If all those people trusted him, why would she not trust him? 

Joycee's voice was dreamy when she answered "Yeah, you are hot. Yeah."

"Well, I think you are hot, Joycee. Why don't we fuck, sweetheart?"

Joycee's eyes slowly widened and her breathing quickened. Was she really going to fuck this gorgeous man? Her mind was a blur, and her heart was pounding. Her thoughts were thick and wild. 

Yes.

Yes she was going to fuck him. She wanted him to fuck her. Coming to this conclusion, Joycee put her hand on Abel's crotch and gently squeezed. 

"Why aren't you fucking me, yet?" she whispered. 

Abel beamed. 

"Because I need it to be what you want." he answered. He quickly brushed a hair out of Joycee's face and turned to Fred.

"Hey Fred? Let me lock up ok?" Joycee realized that the cafe had emptied out while they were talking.

"Sure man, no worries" Fred smiled, giving him the keys of the cafe. Fred smiled at Joycee and winked. He dismissed everyone and soon, they were alone in the small room. Abel locked the shop's door and turned back toward her.

Joycee watched how Abel walked to her, almost like a hunter stalking his prey.

Abel's attention switched back to Joycee and he stood in front of her. He grabbed her hand, lifting her up and positioning her on top of the counter. Joycee squealed as her dress rose up, revealing her creamy thighs. Abel glided his hand all over her smooth leg, leaving goosebumps all over it. Joycee's breath was nearly a pant and she kept looking into Abel's eyes. Suddenly, Joycee saw a man outside the cafe, staring at both of them. She hid her face in Abel's neck and breathed in more of his scent. This made her even more light headed but she managed to voice out a small "Wait!" 

Abel immediately stopped. He looked at her with genuine concerns in his eyes and asked if everything was okay.

Joycee nodded and pointed at the man. "We can't fuck here, it's too public. Someone who is underage might see it."

Abel nodded and held Joycee's hand to guide her toward the washroom. He opened the door and allowed her to get in, squeezing by her plump ass as she passed in front of him. Joycee let out a giggle like she had never heard come from herself and bit her lip. She could not understand why this man had this effect on her. She kept looking at him, wanting him, feeling a bit hazy in the head but not hating the feeling.

As soon as they were into the bathroom, Abel attacked Joycee's pouty lips. He bit them and tugged, making her whimper. He moved downwards and dropped kisses all over her neck and collarbone, making sure not to leave any marks. When he reached to the hem of the dress, he reached behind and unzipped it. Joycee was quick to follow as she let the dress pool under her. Abel picked up the dress and hung on it on the top of the door, making sure not to rumple it in any way.

Joycee was left in nothing but her bra and panties. Abel reached for her bra, unclipped it and let it fall down. He held her perky breasts and started sucking on one nipple, toying with the other one with his fingers. Joycee clenched her legs as she felt the pleasure running through her body and insisting at her core. She wrapped her hands around Abel's head and slowly started rocking her hips. Cued by this, Abel moved his legs between Joycee's legs. This allowed Joycee to grind on his jeans, making her clit rub with a perfect friction. 

Soon after, Abel got onto his knees and was face to face to Joycee's sopping cunt. He leaned forward and breathed in the musky smell. He noticed that her black panties had a wet spot at the edge of the pad that was stuck inside them.

"My, you're so wet already," he said while running his fingers up and down her covered slit, "Does the thought of someone fucking you in the bathroom turn you on? Are you just in heat?"

Joycee could not answer. She stared at him and bucked her hips, wanting to have her relief. She tugged on his hair and whined. 

"You've got to use your words, darling. How will I know that you really want me to fuck you?"

"Please, fuck. I want you, please!" She panted.

Abel nodded and tugged down her panties, throwing them near the bra. He ran his hands up and down her legs and groped her thighs, leaving red marks inside where no one would see. At least she would remember him later on. 

He saw the string of the tampon hanging out of her tight slit and he pulled on it in one go, making Joycee gasp. He tossed it into the toilet and closed the lid. He came close to her cunt and licked it with his flat tongue. Joycee clenched her fist around his hair as he devoured her. She was so turned on by the fact that a man like Abel was licking her there despite her bleeding. He slowly inserted one and then two fingers in her pussy while sucking on her engorged clit.

He pulled out his fingers and licked them, saying "Baby, you taste so good; the blood adds an extra tang."

Joycee could not say anything back, being too turned on to do anything more than moan. Her mouth was slack with the pleasure running through her body. Abel grinned and plunged his fingers back in until he finally found her soft spot. He pressed on it until Joycee clenched her legs together and gave out a loud moan as her orgasm rippled through her. Her pussy pulsated around his fingers and gushed out more juices mixed with only a little blood.

He got up on and pressed his lips to Joycee's.

"Taste yourself. Don't you taste good?"

Joycee nodded as she pressed her lips onto Abel's. Fuck, he was so sexy and so welcoming. She did not regret anything so far, although she was still shocked this was actually happening. 

Caught in her thoughts, she hadn't realised that Abel was waiting for her on the toilet seat with his cock out. Joycee's eyes widened as she saw his cock. 6 inches in length but his girth! The base was nearly the width of a water bottle! How was she supposed to fit all of that inside of her? She could not back off - she was still horny as hell and could not leave him like this. 

"I don't think I can take all of this..." Seriously, his cock was the widest she had ever seen.

"Sweetheart, don't worry. You may be tight but we've got enough lubrication. Period magic," Abel winked.

Joycee walked over to him and placed her legs on each side, straddling his cock. She slowly lowered herself onto him and gasped as the tip finally slipped into her. 

Bliss.

Abel put his hands on either side of her hips as he helped her lower herself. As she was finally seated, Abel could feel her juices slowly dripping onto his ball sack and into the toilet. He slid forward, positioning himself a bit deeper and making her cunt stretch over the wider base of his dick. 

Joycee arched her back and pushed her tits into Abel's face. He did not hesitate to suck on them and leave his little marks on them, while thrusting upwards to make Joycee ride his cock. The sound of bodies slapping echoed in the small room. With the pleasure coursing through her body, she threw her head back and let him fuck her. Soon enough, she needed more. She slipped her own hand down and started grinding her clit. The pleasure intensified and she let out another cry.

"You're gonna cum, huh? You're going to cum on my cock and make a mess for me? C'mon baby, please. I really want your cunt to squeeze all the cum out of my cock and for that, you need to cum."

Joycee nodded, still unable to utter any words. She was so close.

Suddenly, Abel stopped Joycee's movement and pushed her up, then turned her around, making her face the sink and mirror while he moved behind her. She got up on her toes and spread herself, inviting his cock back inside her. Despite having just been there, his fat cock took several strong thrusts before he was deep in her again, and Joycee cried out with each push. At this angle, he felt even better; his cock head was right over her G-spot and he was bumping it each time he slammed into her.

Joycee opened her eyes and saw herself. Her tits moved up and down as she bounced. Abel looked in her eyes and slowly caressed her belly, sliding his hand down to her clit. He finally reached between her legs and started toying with her swollen bud. Joycee gasp and moaned out loud when Abel grunted in her ear, "Look at you being a happy little slut and going crazy on this cock. How does it feel to be fucking someone you just met in the bathroom of the cafe?"

"Good! So fucking good!"

"C'mon, I want you to cum, right now!"

She opened her mouth and let out a silent cry as she convulsed and thrashed, her eyes wide; staring at herself in the mirror. Her expression made Abel lose control. At the same moment, her body seized up and she slammed herself one last time on his cock. Her cunt pulsated around it. He thrust hard and gushed his thick load inside of her. 

She allowed her body to fall onto Abel's as he sat back onto the toilet seat. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. He did smell so so good. He made her look at herself again and kissed her so she would understand how beautiful she was, freshly fucked. He smiled as he could feel how tired she was through her lazy and sloppy kiss. 

He made her stand up while whispering small encouragements to her. She shyly kissed him again before thanking him, still not fully believing what she had done. Suddenly her mind caught up to what had happened and she started to freak out about the fact that it was her first "one night stand" or "casual sex" experience. 

He sensed her discomfort, her fright and took the time to reassure her, to make her know that what she has done was good for her so she would be willing, even happy, to do it again whenever he wanted. He needed to convince her that this has been a liberating experience for her so he would have another convert. 

"Hey" Abel nudged Joycee and she looked up at him "That felt good, right?" When she bit her lip and nodded he continued "And you weren't hurt in any way, were you?" She shook her head "no". 

"So if you enjoyed it, and it didn't hurt you..." 

Joycee smiled. Then she smiled more. And kissed him deeply. 

"I loved it. I want to do it again." she said in a husky voice, reaching down to touch his cock, and make it twitch. 

Abel cocked his head to one side and smiled "Again with me? Don't you know someone else you have thought about fucking?"

Joycee stopped, with Abels harding cock in one hand. "Yeah... actually, our doorman is really cute. And Sassy at work is single and always... sassy. I've always wanted to try with a girl." She laughed.

"Well then, ask them if they want to fuck, and answer any concerns you or they might have." Abel said, before looking down and continuing "But right now, how about we find a place for this rapidly stiffening dick of mine?"

Joycee giggled and smiled again while continuing to slowly stroke Abels' dick. She felt so happy, so liberated, and wondered why on earth she hadn't done things like this before. She felt like a new women; a completely different person. Suddenly, a very naughty thought crossed her mind.

"You know, " she said with a smokey look in Abel's direction, "I've never been fucked in the ass." The truth was, she had never wanted to be fucked in the ass, but somehow Abel smelled like just the sort of guy a girl would want up her bum. Abel obviously liked the idea; she could feel his cock swell in her hand.

"I can't believe I said that!" Joycee shook her head. "I can't believe I want that!" 

Abel stroked her face, "It's ok, you probably always did want it deep inside, and just never allowed yourself to acknowledge it. But now you are with someone safe, who you know won't hurt you." 

"I know you like to watch" he continued "but you won't be able to see this in a mirror, which is too bad. Seeing your ass slowly take in my cock will be a sight to see, lucky me!" 

"You could... you could record it" Joycee suggested in a strange voice, "On your phone I mean... and then show it to me."

"Oh no!" Abel shook his head "That sort of thing goes wrong so easily. You must never allow yourself to be recorded. Even if the person recording it doesn't try to use it against you, it can be leaked or stolen and then you will be punished by our fucked up puritanical society." 

"Oh" Joycee looked shocked and held onto Abels' cock tightly "I guess that's right. I remember hearing about that happening to J-Law with the nude pictures she sent to her boyfriend at the time and how violated she felt." 

Able nodded. "But there is a way we can do it. Seriously, it's sooo cool to see." 

Joycee perked up.

"We can use your phone, in airplane mode so it doesn't get backed-up automatically, and then you can watch it and delete it immediately." He said. "Here, give me your phone"

Joycee reached back, while Abel held her arm, to keep her from anchoring herself with his dick, and picked up her purse, pulling out the phone and unlocking it then clicking the airplane icon. 

"Here is the camera app, just press the red thing"

"Ok, we need a little lubrication, but I think you are wet enough to provide some, aren't you?" 

Joycee reached down and slipped three fingers up inside herself, cupping her fingers to collect some of Abels cum and her juices.

"Now turn around" Abel directed "And hang on..." he fumbled with the phone "Ok, wipe that over your asshole"

Joycee shuddered "God I'm such a slut!" 

"Yes, you are, and that is a wonderful thing!" Abel complimented her. "Now let me just spread that in a little, you hold still"

"Oh wow" Joycee moaned as he pushed their lube just a bit into her hole. 

"Now, here is the trick to anal sex" Abel instructed "You must push out, just as if you were going to poop."

Joycee froze and looked back at Abel with a shocked expression.

"No, really!" He laughed, "Don't worry, you won't actually poop, but it will open your anus and make this more about pleasure than pain." 

"Here, just push back while I push my finger in" Abel pressed against her back door, but waited until she pushed herself over his finger. 

"Oh my god!" Joycee exclaimed "Oh fuck! That feels so crazy good!" 

"You like that babe?" Abel asked. Joycee nodded rapidly, moving her gorgeous ass back and forth. Abel took the hint and started pushing his finger in and out of her, holding the camera with the other hand.

"Ready for some more?" he asked, Joycee nodded rapidly again. "Ok, here comes my thumb, remember to push back."

Joycee groaned and shuddered as Abels big thumb easily penetrated her. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck!" she panted, "I might cum just from that."

"Yeah, anal O's are wonderful" Abel said and Joycee suddenly realized he had probably experienced that with Fred. The picture of them in her mind was electrifying. Two strong men, sweating and thrusting.

"Fuuuuck" She screamed, and Abel quickly stood up, shoving his cock into her cunt in one quick thrust. Her pussy clamped around him as she shuddered into the most explosive orgasm of her life. 

Able set the phone down, and hurried to get his arm around her so he could hold her safe when she collapsed, gasping. He lost his balance and they slipped to their knees on the floor.

Joycee was suddenly thankful that Honey did such a good job cleaning the place, as she really didn't have the energy to lift herself very far up off the floor.

"Hang on, I'm going to pull my thumb out of your ass, but you will want to see this so I'm going to... just..." he reached around and snagged the phone, turning the camera back on Joycees ass. He very very slowly pulled his thumb back, letting her anus stretch and hold onto it until it popped free. 

"There, can you stand up now? Ready to see this?" Abel asked.

Joycee nodded and groaned to her feet. 

"That was... fucking AMAZING!" She said turning around and taking her phone back. "And thank you for giving me your cock to cum around, that really pushed me over."

Able looked over her shoulder as she pushed the play button and started watching herself being "violated" by his finger. Silence fell as they were entranced by the filthy images on the screen. 

"Wow" Joyce breathed. "Is that really me?" Abel nodded against her head and turned his head enough to kiss her hair. 

"Your ass is devine." Abel said. "Look at how welcoming it is to me. My thumb just slipped right in. See how it sucks and pulls on me? Now watch it as I pull out... you didn't want to let go, huh?" he chucked.

Joycee's mouth made a perfect little "O" and then she set her phone down, pushed Abel back and mounted his still hard cock again fucking him like a wild thing. Her tits bouncing in his face, hair flying, she grunted with each impalement of her wet pussy. 

Able could barely stay on the toilet but he wasn't complaining. He reached up and grabbed one of her tits and squeezed it. Encouraged by her moan, he reached around and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. 

"Oh yessss!" Joycee cried, surprised by how much this aggression turned her on. 

As much as it was doing for Joycee, it sent Abel right over the top, and for the second time in under an hour, his cum emptied deep inside her as he thrust up and held himself off the seat until he could no longer. 

They sat gasping until they realized they were stuck together. Laughing, Joycee peeled herself off and wiped down with paper towels. She continued cleaning them both as Abel dampened the towels slightly in the sink and handed them to her. She slowly got dressed, smiling at Abel the entire time. Abel sat and smiled back at her glowing face. She felt as if she was floating.

Able helped her back into her dress and opened the door for her. As soon as she left the washroom, Abel washed his cock in the mirror, dried it with a paper towel and pulled up his pants, following her out to the front of the cafe. He unlocked the front door, turned and held her, giving her a long, deep kiss. 

Looking into her eyes he whispered: "Goodbye, for now. Come see us again soon." 

Suddenly realizing that she could probably fuck Fred or Honey anytime she like, Joycee smiled and winked, then walked out into the night.

Able locked the door behind her.

Ables' phone rang.

"Yeah? ... Yes, the pheromones work perfectly." He answered. 

"Yep, I managed to convert another one today." With a laugh, he continued "And she has become a hell of a sweet little pervert. She works at a hospital, so I'm guessing we will have access to a doctor for free STD testing very soon." 

"Yes, the pheromones work, and when combined with respect, reassurance, and the removal of concerns, they spread from one person to the next without damage. Our network is off to a good start."

A few minutes later, Joycee could be seen showing the doorman something on her phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Leave kudos and comments. They help.
> 
> Want to talk/request something ? Join me on my tumblr www.queenassbitxh.tumblr.com


End file.
